and he smiles End of Season 4 ( a klaroline reunion )
by klarocult
Summary: (This is the 1st fanfic I write.I hope you'll enjoy it!:) ) It's the last part of The Originals Season 4 final episode when Caroline visits Klaus in New Orleans! I wanna thank my new friend Ezza (ezziexklaroline) (@ezzieelahi on Twitter) for helping me transform this story into a masterpiece! :P She's a great writer! I love her work. Thanks again Ezza! xx


Klaus was sitting at his balcony admiring the picturesque view of New Orleans. The city lights and the various musical instruments played by street artists forming soothing melodies were making his mind wander away from the ordeals he had been dealing with lately. He felt a wave of calm rush over him, his soul gaining some serenity.

That little 'mental escape trip' made him relax and washed all the memories of these one thousand years of his life for a few precious moments. He closed his eyes so he could feel all the different kinds of music becoming one, making his daydream a little bit more vivid.

He wished this could last a bit longer than just one night. Klaus had already gotten lost in his thoughts when Caroline walked in looking for him until, she found him on the balcony. He was so engrossed that he dismissed it when he felt her essence surround him, thinking his mind was playing games with him. He often felt her with him when he felt peace even if for a few moments because to him Caroline was such, the definition of peace and serenity.

She was about to talk to him but, instead, she preferred to stay quiet for awhile and admire one of the best sceneries she had ever seen. She was staring at his back and all she could think of was how could she forget he had such a powerful muscular build, or his messy blonde hair? What she wanted the most at this point was to give him a hug and tell him that she was here, and she was here to stay but would it be that easy?

She decided to take a few hesitant steps towards Klaus and tried to find of something to say; something that would sound right.

All she could think of though, was his name. "Klaus…" she whispered. Klaus instantly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had heard, Caroline's sweet voice.

He couldn't believe that Caroline Forbes, the love of his life, was here and saying his name. He turned quickly towards her. "Hey…" Caroline said as she took a couple of baby steps towards him. An awkward but kind of flirty smile appeared on her face. She wasn't much sure of the way she had imagined this meet in her mind. So nervously she waited to see how Klaus would react but he seemed to be in a trance.

He thought that this was a hallucination, a very bizarre yet coveted illusion. He couldn't distinguish if this was a dream or not, and if it was one of his frequent dreams about her which always culminated into emptiness, it would tear him apart inside. "Caroline…?" He mumbled desperately wanted this to be real. His voice sounded like a growling whisper when he called her name, reminding Caroline of all the moments they had spent together.

Their kiss, their prom, and all those things he had promised to her. She badly wanted him and she couldn't tame her expressions from giving her away to him. "Yes… it's me, I'm here!" her voice sounded a little jittery. She couldn't hide her happiness, but neither could Klaus.

He took a few steps and stopped when he was really close to her. They both gazed at each other and the connection they had shared got stronger and more intense. Klaus started caressing her cheeks with both of his hands hearing Caroline's heart beating getting crazy. Caroline closed her eyes as she wanted to savor the feel of his hands on her skin. "It's you…" Klaus whispered coming finally back to reality again. They were both so crazy for

each other, that the rhythm of their undead hearts accelerated making it audible to their heightened hearing.

Caroline grabbed his elbows while Klaus was still caressing her cheeks "I'm so honored you're here love, but may I ask why?" he looked into her eyes not even trying to hide the affect she had over him.

"So…I was thinking… about… about that world tour trip and… all I can think about is how much I want you to show me the world… if your offer still stands…" They looked at each other …and he smiled.

END OF SEASON FOUR.


End file.
